Dragonball AGT
by Eclipses Heart
Summary: A little comendy about what happens after Goku returned to earth. Plz read my first fanfic and it's pretty funny


Over a hundred years has passed since Goku earth's greatest hero disappeared with the dragon-balls, many things have changed since then all of his family and friends have died except for Pan who is at the old age of 114. Today was the martial arts tournament and her grandson Goku and Vegeta great, great grandson Vegeta had ended up drawing in the final round of the junior division by both landed out side the ring.

When the arena had been empties and every one had gone home a small portal opens up and two people came out of it, one was a man with very long hair and an evil grin and the other was a man with short spiky hair, they both had tails. The next day it was the adult fighters turn and Pan grandchildren Goten and Gohan had being forced to enter 'grandma do we have too' 'yeah come on Katly is entering and she is so strong' 'well you should of trained then.' They enters the waiting arena to see two men hidden in the shadows 'who are they' 'I don't know their wearing dicises' 'don't worry there not strong but I can't make out there energy there not evil but there not good it's hard to explain.'

Katly then walked in, she was Vegeta great, great granddaughter and had looked to kill 'hi Gohan' she blow him a kiss 'hi katly' Gohan ran over, it was amazing how much he looked like Gohan the same for Goten. The referee then walked in 'okay every one we know the rules don't we no killing, no falling out the ring and no power blasts' 'yes' Goten jumps in the air, Katly specialty was power blasts. 'Okay now the first fight starts in one hour and we have a last minute entreat by some one called Kacurot I think he is eating' Pan jumped in the air 'I knew it' 'grandma are you okay' 'yeah, you will see.'

The first fight was between Goten and Safire and Goten won easily, next was Uub against Police man Uub won, then there was a short break 'Uub I haven't seen you in ages' 'hi Pan you aged' 'and you haven't' Uub hadn't aged a day since he joined with buu. 'So where's Goku' 'huh he's too young for the adult tournament' 'no not that Goku' 'you sensed it too' the two masked men were listening in 'you aren't making any sense' 'your see' Pan laughs 'hey you aren't supposed to be even here' 'so.' All of the others fighters have left except for the two masked fighter 'watch GRANDPA COME HERE' the room grew silent 'what are we waiting for' 'shh.'

The two masked fighter hid in the corner not wanting to be seen, then a huge blast of energy blasted through the room and a man appeared with black spiky hair and an orange suit with a tail 'grandpa' 'Goku.' 'Hi guys how did you know it was me' 'easy your power level is way too high' 'really' 'and the guy said Kacurot your sayin name no one but you and me had that knowledge now.' Goku laughs 'so what is Raditz and some other sayin hiding in the back for' they all jumped in surprise 'sayins have can they be sayins.' 'Will I sort of broke the hole between the world when visiting Piccolo and they got through' the sayins came forward taken off there costumes 'I'm Raditz and this is our father Bardock' 'well hi' Pan laughs 'grandpa you still act like a kid and your older then me I think.' Raditz stepped forward 'Kacurot you can't still be alive' 'well I guess I am getting on but I'm only 168 years old.' 'How old' they all walked round Goku 'but you look no older then twenty' 'just lucky I guess' 'grandpa tell us the truth.'

Goku stood there surrounded 'well I am immortal that's it really' 'immortal how' he was about to tell when a voice came of no where 'KACUROT YOU HAVE FINALLY SHOWS YOUR FACE NOW I WILL BEAT YOU.' 'Vegeta I am not fighting you' 'why you' 'we have proved it time and time we are equal' another voice broke through 'Goku big trouble Freezer got loose' 'so' the two sayins stood there in amazement. 'Well he's gotten to earth and brought all his slaves with him, we all know you can beat him but the humans won't be able to defend them slaves' 'fine' Goku disappears then reappears with Freezer a second later 'happy now' Freezer was beaten to a pulp. 'Here' Goku threw Freezer to Raditz 'huh' 'I will be back soon' Goku was about to leave when Raditz said 'you know what I wish that you had joins out team all those years ago.' Goku suddenly started to glow 'is that supposed to happen' 'no he must be joined with dragon-balls' 'what does that mean' 'I WISH THAT I EXISTED OUT SIDE OF TIME WITH MY YOUTH' the whole area lit up and disappeared.

Pan reappeared in a cold dark desert her youth returned at age twenty, 'where am I' she look on the floor to see a sign 'world Marcel arts arena' Pan touches the floor 'it must have been destroyed long ago.' She looked around, she was alone only she still existed and no one in this time would know her, 'huh' she turned around to see Goku but he was transparent 'grandpa are you alright' 'yes I am, Pan please restore the world' 'why don't you I mean why are you here shouldn't you be evil or some thing.' 'No the dragons wishes don't affect me but they do drain me of strength for at least a year' he started disappearing 'I will return in one year' he disappeared and she was alone again. 'Okay first thing first find out who's is in charge' Pan flew off in the direction of the strongest person on the planet.

She landed out side a huge palace 'the power is coming from in here' she tried to walk in but Raditz was the guard 'no one may enter' 'why not' 'human only sayin may enter here' 'I am a sayin' 'sure.' He scanned at Pan, she was wearing baggy pants and a crop top and jacket 'where is your tail then' a voice whispered in his ear 'don't worry here Pan' she felt a rib in her pants and a tail appears 'here is my tail' 'o sorry go right ahead.' Raditz stepped aside and she was aloud in. She was amazes when she got in, there were sayins every where and the dragon balls where on a stand at the top of the room guarded by Goku or Kacurot in this time line. Pan ran up to him 'hello how did you get here' Goku ignored her 'hello' 'girl I am the guarder of the dragon balls so leave now all pay the price.' 'But grandpa' 'I'm not your grandpa, infect I have no children' Goku with that turned away, 'in this time you have no knowledge of the future' 'girl leave now.'

Pan was then surrounded by loads of sayins 'get her' 'grandpa no' she grabbed one of the dragon balls but then Goku sent her flying through the air, 'sir prince Vegeta said that you are to kill any trespassers' 'okay leave it to me' the others sayins flew away leaving Pan on the floor in pain. 'Girl I have no idea who you are' she flew up to him and stared into his eyes 'your right my grandpa would never stand for this, you are nothing but a planet destroyer' he raised his fist and went to punch her when a transparent hand caught it.

'Huh' the evil Goku turned to see good Goku 'grandpa' 'hi Pan couldn't let you get killed could I' 'grandpa you're the best' the evil Goku stood afraid. 'No you are me but you can't be me I'm me' 'will I am you hundred years in the future where life was perfect until the dragon balls were used for time travel' 'I don't understand' 'you don't have to.' Goku punches him into the wall 'okay Pan now I can't keep helping you I need one year then I will help okay' 'okay grandpa but where are the others' 'in this time line I never hit my head so...' 'I did hit my head' the other Goku got up.

'I did hit my head and I did like earth but then they destroyed it' 'what are you talking about' 'I never wanted to be a sayin I never wanted to kill all my friend and family but they made me' 'how' the other Goku sat down on the chair. 'They stole my son Gohan and killed him and took Piccolo then killed every one else' 'so in this time line Raditz didn't die' 'Raditz why would that make a difference Vegeta and Nappa were there too' good Goku started to disappear. 'Pan one year I don't have enough strength to remain any more' he smiled 'take care' the other Goku then got up 'here' he passed her the dragon balls 'keep them till he comes back and return this world to normal.' He smiled then broke bits and pieces of his armour 'what's that for' 'I have to make it look convincing' he blasted a hole in the ceiling and Pan flew out getting one more look at Goku 'I guess you can't be bad but mislead' she picked up speed and headed towards the ends of the earth.

For the next year a mysteries girl kept breaking up armies in the desert area, one day the girl enters the palace doors 'Pan what are you doing here' the other Goku was the main guard for the prince. 'You know this girl' 'yes she is the one who stole the dragon balls' 'so she is the one GUARDS' hundreds of guards surrounded here and pulled her down 'GET... OF... ME' the area lit up gold and Pan appeared her hair glowing gold and going down her back.

'SHE IS A SUPER SAYIN' Vegeta ran forward 'so I am too' Vegeta powers up to super sayin one 'on no,' Vegeta went to punch Pan but the other Goku jumps in the way 'Kacurot what are you doing' 'I am doing the right thing.' Vegeta grabs him and threw him into the wall 'my prince please it is just a little girl' 'so' Bardock was sent across the floor next to Kacurot 'VEGETA' king Vegeta walked in 'you need to control that power don't let it control you.' King Vegeta was then sent across the room 'now back to the girl' Vegeta powers up a final flash and fired it 'bye Pan' he started to laugh but when the smoke cleared there standing was a super sayin, Goku.

'Huh Kacurot but your there and there' Goku powers down 'sorry I'm late Pan' he smiled 'it's okay grandpa now fix this' 'sure' he walked over to Vegeta and tapped him sending him into the wall unconscious. Bardock ran over 'your Kacurot but he's Kacurot' the other Goku walked over 'how are you a super sayin' 'in my time I became a super sayin before Vegeta when Freezer mistakes me for some one else.' 'That was me' Bardock walked over 'father this is Goku' 'hi' 'so I'm guessing your from a time where we die' 'yes how did you know' 'well they used the dragon balls to wish us back go on wish the time back to how it should be' 'I will.' Goku eyes flashes and Pan stepped forward 'I wish that grandpa never joined the sayins' Goku smiled 'your wish is granted' the area lit up and they were back at the tournament no one remembers any of this except for Pan, Goku, Bardock and Raditz.

'So great, great grandpa what is it like to be you' 'well lets just say it's never boring' they started laughing 'what's so funny' 'nothing Gohan' a voice came from the ceiling 'Kacurot have you rounded up the ones that's escaped from hell' 'yes Vegeta I'm not even dead how come I do these jobs.' 'Because we all can't travel between the worlds' 'really' Goku smiled and his eyes flashed, next second Vegeta was there 'Kacurot you did that on purpose' 'now you can do the jobs and I can have a break' Goku disappeared and Vegeta stood there confused 'what just happens.' 'Vegeta you should have a break' she laughs 'shut up Pan' he picked up the lump that was Freezer and threw him in to a portal. 'You too' 'huh' the sayins looked in surprise 'but my prince' 'go there is a surprise' they enters and there voices echoes through 'thanks Vegeta' 'it wasn't me it was Kacurot' Vegeta smiled. 'So what is inside Vegeta' he smiled and stared into space 'a comply copy of planet Vegeta' 'that's good' they all stood there lost for words when the referee cut through. 'Would Kacurot and Vegeta enter the ring' Vegeta smiled 'so Kacurot you want to fight' he stepped outside into the sunshine to see Goku smiling in the ring. 'Come on Vegeta you have one more battle left in you right' he laughs 'your see' he ran into the ring and there fight began, the battle ending thou well I will leave the winner up to you as with every new day there is a new adventure and what fun would it be if I told you.

Okay my sister wrote this, Bloodspills Angel but she didn't really like it because something about it sounded like a comedy so I decided to use it. Some parts are missing because I was too lazy to type up the whole thing but if I get enough reviews then I promise to type the whole think up so please review.


End file.
